thearchivesofutopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch
Stitch is a good guy in the story, played by yoshikissedbirdo History In the outside world, Stitch went by the name Anna Star. She's a single child who considered herself normal. She wasn't super popular, but she was dating the charming Scott and she was happy. At the time, she didn't realise that Scott had another girlfriend. When she did, she went ballistic. She swore, she cried because she thought he was the one. Her darkest thoughts were envy and hate, wanting to get back at both of those people and make them hurt. Anna holds grudges from HELL. As if conviently waiting for her, Anna found the Archives of Utopia in the gutters and thought it'd be a shame to let a book go to waste so she begins to read it. Unknown to her, it's all of Eris's trap and falls into the Archives of Utopia. Anna wakes up in a weird blue mutant *Stitch* body. Knowing the sudden transformation had something to do with the book, she went off to find someone she knew or someone who can tell her how to get out of here. However, she finds that for some reason, her claws won't spell her real name. It looks like 'Stitch' Strengths and Weaknesses Stitch can spout extra arms and feelers from her body. Her strength is immense and she has new agility, but it's severly limited because... Anna isn't the smartest needle in the haystack. However, she is resourceful and can think on her feet. She can get a little out of control and her grudges last almost a lifetime, but she's a hopeless romantic and loyal to all those who trust her. Her weaknesses is her ability to goof around and get distracted. SHE ALSO HAS A TEMPER ((and secret guilty pleasure to cause havoc)) Plus, now she can't speak to humans but she can still write, sign langage to them. She can speak to animal creatures. Personality As Anna, she is sweet, and while she takes things too seriously, she's pretty fun. Her full name is Annabella but she goes by Pikana or Anna. She's quick thinking and loyal and easy to get along with. Beware though, Anna holds a mean grudge and will just be so jestful to the fools who get in her way. However, threaten her friends and she'll go mutant on your ass. She's a bit depressed when the series starts because of Scott's betrayal. She takes things a bit too seriously. She realises this place isn't as pretty as it seems to be because she doesn't believe in Utopias. She placed her whole world around Scott and thought it was perfect. When she lost him, she lost her faith. So even if this place is beautiful, she can't appreciate it. She does think it is a sanctuary but she'll be easy to convince otherwise. Current Situations *She will be enemies with Eris *On the grapevine, she hears there are othethumb|right|300pxrs, so she goes out to search for them, hoping they have an idea how to get out of there. *Has no idea what's going on btw XD *Intro video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyUwuTwOId4 thumb|left|300px *First official vid here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwxY70OACYI *Later she meets John Smith. AKA Norah. thumb|300px|right *Norah has now christened Anna as her dream pet. *Anna does NOT like this term because she is no man's pet (Doesn't realise Norah is a woman and is moody because she's reminded of Scott)thumb|300px|left *When Norah does tell Stitch she's a girl through random conversation, Anna's shallow/dense behaviour refuses to believe it *Even though Anna can't be understood but Norah, for some reason, gets that Anna isn't happy. Which she finds weird since she thinks her dream dog doesn't like her opening up to it. *They find a shack. *They stop travelling. *Anna finds *painfully* there's someone already there Category:By yoshikissedbirdo